Through the Veil and Beyond
by Lloryn
Summary: Mystery, she lived for it. History, she loves it. Traveling to foreign countries she seeks both. She will find it and more, but eventually it'll be.. Magic, she will relish the most.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_22 March 2025 – London_

A foggy haze hung over the streets of London that day. The dewy droplets soaked her black skinny jeans up to her knees as she made her way down the block, determination clear from her brisk walk. Turning around the corner of the street she came to a halt, glancing up at the street sign that read Claremont Square. She frowned and looked down at the paper she was holding. The directions were clear, but yet the paper held a different street name than the sign in front of her. Muttering the address out loud, she looked back up at the sign only to see that the street name now matched the one on her paper. She shrugged, her raised eyebrow the only sign that she had been surprised, her expression straightened out again as she continued her brisk pace towards the end of the street.

As she walked she pulled her leather jacket closer around her and pulled her deep scarlet colored hood up, England was much colder this time of year than she had anticipated. Readjusting the strap of the duffle bag that hung over her shoulder she came to a halt once more. Looking to her right she saw a park surround by an iron fence, on her left was a row of Georgian terraced houses. She leaned back against the fence as she turned to face the houses. She let her eyes slide over the numbers until they landed on one in particular.

The house, from the outside, didn't look any different from the others on the block and didn't look to be anything special either. She glanced at the paper of instructions in her hand once more before folding it and stuffing it in the pocket of her jeans. She had learned long ago not to judge a book by its cover, the same rule applied for everything else, not everything was as it appeared to be. The reason this location, the building in particular, had caught her attention was because the text she had found it in didn't really say anything at all. Due to her interest for anything mysterious, historical or mythical she had skimmed through many books, seeking out and visiting the most interesting ones whenever she could. Usually there would be a description of what made the place or location interesting, but in this case the book had merely stated an address and directions how to get there from the nearest train station. Her sense of adventure had kicked in and she had booked a ticket to England immediately.

"Can you see it?"

She was pulled from her thoughts by the question and turned her head in the direction where the voice came from. Next to her stood a boy, no older than 9 of age she estimated. He was sitting on his bike one foot on the ground holding him upright. He was looking up at her with big brown eyes.

She cocked her head slightly to the side and she gazed back at the boy.

"See what?" Her curiosity spiked as she watched the child closely. The small boy scrunched his face into a frown, which she found adorable.

"Well, the house of course." He said as he waved his arm towards the houses in front of her. "Number twelve." He added in a manner of explanation when she did not reply.

She looked at the boy a little while longer before turning her face back towards the houses reading over the house numbers again. She then nodded her head and turned back to face the boy as she answered. "Yes, I can see it. It's right there." She pointed to the house which was labeled number 12 and the boy followed her gaze, before frowning in confusion.

"Can you see it?" She asked, the boy looked from one house to the one next to it. He shook his head furiously. "No, I don't see it. I see number eleven and number thirteen right next to it," he said and then turned to smile at her. "But that is ok, many people can't see it. People say it's haunted and it's been standing empty for years. Some people have seen it and tried to enter, no one succeeded but they came back with a scared look on their face saying they heard whispers from inside." She glanced between the boy and house in front of her. "Haunted you say? I think I will have a look inside." She said turning back to the boy, only to see he had disappeared. She shook her head while smiling, kids these days.

She stood there observing the house for a little while longer before she crossed the street and walked up the stairs in front of the house on Claremont Square, or as the address in her book had said, number twelve Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. Please review :)**_


	2. Chapter One - 12 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter One – 12 Grimmauld Place**

As I stood in front of the black door of the Georgian terraced house it was completely silent, not a sound came from the other side of the door. On the door was a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, there were no keyholes, handles, or anything else that would indicate it to be a door, and yet it still looked like a door to me. I placed my hand on the cold silver knocker and felt it warm up under my touch. There was a click and the door opened, like someone opened it from inside. I raised an eyebrow and pushed the door further open with my foot. In front of me was a narrow, dark, gloomy hallway. I reached in my pocket for my flashlight and flicked it on. I stepped inside and shone the light down the hall. With this little light the hall looked long and cramped. On the right-hand wall hung several ornate portraits, although most of them looked to be empty save for a background decor, in the middle of the portraits hung a big ornate mirror. Across from the mirror was a doorway that stood open, so I carefully made my way towards it, shining my flashlight all around me as I went.

So far the building surely looked abandoned, the wallpaper was peeling off, the carpet was worn thin and cobwebs hung in every corner and across the ceiling. As I came to the open doorway I peeked inside and saw what once must have been a grand dining room. A large dresser with glass doors, well the glass was mostly broken, held what looked like to be the family china, complete with family crest, but it was far from complete anymore, just the random chipped or broken cup and plate was left.

I crossed the room and picked up a cup that still seemed to be in one piece, it's crest was a coat of arms, at the bottom were tree black birds what looked like ravens on a white background, above that in V-form was a dark blue banner and above that on a red background covered in black stars was a hand holding a wand. At the very top was a skull and at the bottom was banner that said 'Toujours Pur'. In my limited knowledge of French I still managed to translate it. "Always Pure," I muttered to myself and then snorted, "Whatever that means." The rest of the room was relatively empty. There was a big dusty fireplace at one end and a big chandelier that hung from the middle of the ceiling. I sneezed at the dust that covered every surface of the house.

I left the room and went back into the hallway. Moving my hand over the wallpaper trying to smooth it out, it showed me an antique pattern. The people who used to live here must have been loaded. I turned around and pointed my flashlight further down the hall until its light hit some kind of umbrella stand. I squinted my eyes and looked closer, it was a nasty looking foot of something or other, I scrunched up my nose. Disgusting. I took another step down the hall and walked face first into a big spider web that was stretched across the corridor. "Ugh." I shivered in distaste; I hated anything spider related, no matter how many I came across during my adventures.

"Creepy place isn't it?" A voice sounded through the hall. I turned around, my flashlight pointing in front of me. Empty. I turned back the other way but there was no one there either, pointing the light towards the room I just came from showed me no one either. A soft chuckle sounded from behind me. "Turn around," said the voice again. I gripped my flashlight tighter and turned towards the wall that held the portraits and the antique mirror. Glancing to my sides still showed me nothing but an empty hall. "Where are you?" I called out.

"I'm right here." The voice came from straight in front of me, but there was nothing there…except…the mirror. Slowly I lifted my hand holding the flashlight and pointed it at the reflecting surface. Expecting to see my own reflection, I was surprised when instead I was greeted by the image of a man. He had dark brown, almost black curly hair that almost brushed his shoulders. His eyes were a bright grey and he had a light complexion. His face was graced by a slight beard/goatee and a matching mustache. All in all he didn't look to be much older than 35, maybe 40. He was quite handsome and dressed in a classic yet stylish reddish coat with a striped shirt underneath, I think his shirt was green, but I couldn't see clearly in the darkness. What struck me as slightly odd were the simple jeans he wore beneath the classy shirt and coat. I blinked as I looked at him, he seemed to be leaning against the doorframe behind me, but as I turned around to look behind me once more he wasn't there, also as I turned back to the mirror I didn't see myself standing in the place where I would have been in any regular mirror.

I reached out and slid my hands over the antique frame, brushing away dust and cobwebs. "What is this?" I asked myself. The man in the mirror, heh made me think of that Micheal Jackson song, was watching me closely a slight smirk was pulling at the corner of his mouth. "It's a mirror, love." He replied. I raised one eyebrow and continued studying the item before me, muttering something along the lines of, "A mirror, my ass. It doesn't even show me myself." The man let out a bark like laugh, which I found oddly attractive. My eyes locked with his and I realized something.

"Who are you anyway? If this is a mirror as you say, then there are several things wrong with it. To me it seems more like a window," I snorted, "or a hologram maybe." Now he was raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the doorframe, looking bored. "The name's Sirius, Sirius Black." He waited for a moment, clearly awaiting my reaction, when I gave none he continued. "And I assure you this is a mirror, a magic mirror at that. But what's a hologram?"

I frowned, "Never mind that. Sirius you say? As in the star Sirius?" He nodded his head, and barked out another laugh while muttering something along the lines of, "My crazy family and their obsession with Astronomy."

I smirked, fitting name with all that barking he does, Sirius after the Dog Star. I snorted and spoke up again. "So let's assume I believe you and this is a mirror, a magical mirror, as you say. Does that mean you are real? And if so how did you get in there?" I felt stupid, talking to a mirror, asking silly questions, but I had seen weirder things before, so I wasn't THAT fazed. Okay maybe a little, but tell me this is not weird? Yeah that's what I thought. The man, err – Sirius was looking me up and down.

"I assure you, love, this mirror and I are as real as that torch you're holding right there." He said pointing at my flashlight. I looked down at it and ran an awkward hand through my hair, ruffling it a bit, at which he snorted.

My head shot back up and shot him a light glare, "What?"

He shook his head and motioned towards the hand in my hair as he smiled. "My best friend and my godson used to do that, when they were embarrassed or feeling awkward. Hah, or in James' case when he wanted to impress his girl."

"Right, so.." But before I could continue he interrupted me.

"What is your name then? You failed to mention." He said with a grin on his face and a mischievous sparkle in his grey eyes. I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"Chara, Chara Carlson. A–" He interrupted me again.

"After the star in the other dog constellation."

It was my turn to grin, "Yeah, nice coincidence eh? So..Sirius, tell me how exactly did you get in there?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, any ideas on what happened to him?**

**Reviews are very welcome :)**

**~ Lor**


	3. Chapter Two - The story of Sirius Black

**Chapter Two – The story of Sirius Black**

_17 June 1996 – 12 Grimmauld Place_

Bounding through the front door came a big black shaggy dog. As he gave a loud bark the door slammed shut and the painting of Walburga Black started screaming and ranting. "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers! And you filthy blood traitor, how dare you let them! Should have killed you the day you were born!" The dogs bared his teeth and growled at the portrait. A door down the hall opened just as the dog assumed his human form. "Shut your trap woman!" He said as he angrily shut the curtains over the painting.

"Sirius?" A man with brown hair stuck his head around the doorframe. Sirius turned around and leaned against the walk a scowl on his face. "I swear Remus, should've burn her from the wall a long time ago. If only she hadn't put so many charms and curses on the damn painting…" He then turned back around and walked into the kitchen, heading for the cabinet that held a hidden stash of firewhiskey. Remus shook his head and followed.

"Where have you been Sirius? You've been gone all morning and then some!"

Taking a gulp of firewhiskey and set the bottle back on the table and let out a noise that sounded like a whine. "I'm going mad here Moony! So I went for a walk. Y'know as Padfoot."

"Sirius! What were you thinking? You could've been seen!" Remus scolded the black haired man, before continuing on a lighter tone, "Besides you already were mad to begin with."

The animagus was now pouting and then sighed. "I know. But I wasn't! Any news?"

The werewolf shook his head, they had been friend for many year, the dog and the wolf, some things just never seemed to change. "Nothing. There was something though.. Earlier I heard Kreacher talking in the kitchen. I couldn't hear he was talking to and when I came in he was walking away from the fireplace… When I asked him about it… well you know how he is to me.."

The black haired man went rigid in his seat. "KREACHER!"

With a 'POP' an aged house-elf appeared, "You called.. _master_?"

"Who were you talking to ealier?"

"Kreacher doesn't know what master means. Kreacher wasn't talking to anyone."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

The house-elf scowled at the man before looking at the floor. Then, not able to defy a direct order, he answered.

"Harry Potter sir. he called for master, but master wasn't here. Kreacher told Harry Potter master was gone. Then Harry Potter looked scared and ended the call."

Sirius then turned to Remus with a look of panic in his eyes, "Kreacher, leave the room."

The elf left the room muttering things like, "Blood-traitor, werewolf scum, befouling Mistresses house."

Not many minutes after that a white lynx appeared on the kitchen table.

"Harry Potter entered the Department of Mysteries – Death Eaters are there – Need backup."

The dog and the wolf shared a look. "No Sirius you can't go, you have to stay here." Remus said.

"NO! This is Harry, Remus! I have to go! I already lost James, I can't lose him too!" He spun on his feet and with a loud 'CRACK' he was gone. The brown haired man sighed and followed.

_17 June 1996 – Department of Mysteries_

In a flash of white light five people appeared in the circular dark room. "They are in the Death Chamber," someone shouted as they pulled a door open. Dashing through the opened door Sirius jumped in, only caring about one thing: keeping Harry safe. Shooting jinxes, curses and hexes as he fell through the air he bellowed, "Get away from my godson!"

He growled as he landed on his feet. Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Harry turned to Neville, pulling him aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, dueling so fiercely that their wands were blurs; then Harry's foot made contact with something round and hard and he slipped. For a moment he thought he had dropped the prophecy, but then he saw Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor. Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head, and his attacker was now bearing down upon Harry and Neville: Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee.

"Tarantallegra!" he shouted, his wand pointing at Neville, whose legs went immediately into a

kind of frenzied tap-dance, unbalancing him and causing him to fall to the floor again. "Now,

Potter -" He made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had used on Hermione just as Harry yelled, "Protego!"

Harry felt something streak across his face like a blunt knife; the force of it knocked him

sideways and he fell over Neville's jerking legs, but the Shield Charm had stopped the worst of

the spell. Dolohov raised his wand again. "Accio proph—"

Sirius hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder and sent him flying out of

the way. Now Sirius and Dolohov were dueling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks

flying from their wand-tips. Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Harry and Hermione. Springing up, Harry yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back.

"Nice one!" shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards

them. "Now I want you to get out of-"

They both ducked again; a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius. Across the room Harry

saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone

seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix.

At some point Albus Dumbledore entered the battlefield and quickly all the battling stopped. Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck

Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. The last thing he heard before everything went black was Harry's heart breaking screams.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"


End file.
